


so you run on gasoline

by heiroftime27



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, This Is STUPID, and why we can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiroftime27/pseuds/heiroftime27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, Roxy is the hottest thing in show business right now </p><p>Jade is so in love, but not letting that cloud her judgement. She's 24, god damn it, and bio major drop out who loves tinkering with special effects who has dreams of her own. </p><p>Let the drama unfold</p>
            </blockquote>





	so you run on gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with me, guys. I'll try to update as best as I can!

“And we’re here with this lovely and stunning and let me tell you folks, let me tell ya somethin’, a very talented young cook that goes by the name of Jane Crocker. Say hi to the peanut seats, toots.” Roxy Lalonde looked good for two years sober and successful, thought Jade Harley as she set the seats and mikes in proper order for the guest as she walked out.

“And let’s give a big round of applause for Jade, my sound gal. Buy her something nice off her Amazon wishlist, aright?” Laughter and applause sounded, and loud whoops of JADE JADE JADE JADE sounded off in the crowd. It was probably from her brothers from various mothers, Dave and John, as they stood off out of the crowd’s view. Rose wouldn’t be here until her bar shift at Roxy’s joint let up and Kanaya and Calliope had a fashion show to deal with. Oh well, she thought. She’d just have to deal with texting.

“It’s such a pleasure” murmured Jane into the mike. Her accent was all mint leaves in tea and sleepy Southern porches in the noontime. She sighed and texted Rose.

GG: ur sis is REALLY laying on the charm on my sis. Its almost like she wants to like, kiss her she’s so much in love already!!!

Two minutes later she got a response.

TT: What do you expect? My sister is a charmer of anyone. When she was twelve and I was nine we had a school photo that required everyone wear a Hawaiian shirt. She didn’t come with one but in the photo she’s got one on. She literally charmed it off a kids back.

GG: No I don’t think u understand. She’s drooling.

TT: That’s…interesting. Do you think she’ll make a move?

GG: HAHA XD doubt it. When does Roxy ever make the first move?

TT: lmao you’re right, as always. Where would I be without you, Jade Harley, goddess of my life?

GG: Probably still stuck in the bar and not writing your wizardy smut :P

TT: Jade, what did I say about calling my work smut?

GG: *sighs* Magical homoerotica…

GG: g2g there’s another guest

She quickly smiled (more like bared her teeth) at Dirk who was milling about, ready for his cue. “Hey there, cutie” he said by way of a greeting. She put up her middle finger and he laughed self-consciously. Their last encounter had ended with Jade punching Dirk in the face and hiding Roxy in her terribly small apartment as she got Rose’s sister to detox slowly off of opiates and hard liquor.

She was really, really, _really_ underpaid at her job.

“I still said I was sorry” he whispered.

“And I still say you can go fuck yourself, you pretentious ass.”

He blushed in shame and Jade felt a sliver of pride grow in her. Still, he went out with a big, charming all around American grin and kissed Roxy on the cheek. She said she was over him, because of all the people he’s been with and shit, she got rid of the toxic two years ago, but still. _Still_ , Jade saw the touches and the laughs and the pain in those familiar and brilliant violet eyes.

Maybe Jane could break it. Maybe Jane could be her new healthy. Her sister once kicked her ex in the balls for cheating on her and took the both of them to live on the family farm. That was where she developed her excellent and award winning country cooking and a smile brighter than some asshole with a nice smile and a tendency to do a double pistol and wink.

Jane was strong. Roxy needed strong, back then as much as right now.

Jade felt a poke at her side. It was John, with a bunch of roses and a small box of Junior Mints, and Dave with a new iPod of brand new songs to listen to. “You shouldn’t have” she almost squealed, excited with the prospect of another plant to grow and her favorite candy and some new groovy tunes.

“But we did” said Dave jokingly, in a broad Texan accent that stretched on for miles. “You can hug us now.” She laughed and hugged them both with warm arms. “So are you still gonna kick my bro’s ass for what he did to your boss, or are you gonna tell Rox that you’ve been in love with her since day one?”

She stopped at the sound booth, frozen by those words. “I’m not in love with Roxy.” Both boys rolled their eyes. “Jade, you don’t have to pretend with us. You already act so much in love with her already.”

She blushed. “Shut up, you two. I have a job to do.”

Jade watched Roxy and felt her heart go up into her throat and down into her stomach. Dave and John were right. She did definitely feel something for Roxy, and it was eating her up inside to see her in pain and with people that gave her pain.

But how was she going to tell her?

How?

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at aropoe.tumblr.com (yes I am going through a SW: TFA phase)


End file.
